


Homeward Bound

by HolmesApothecary



Series: Homeward Bound [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesApothecary/pseuds/HolmesApothecary
Summary: A house, a town, a barbeque, and a photo. David and Patrick set out to have a marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure, pure fluff. 
> 
> This is the first fanfic I've written since like 2009 but I'm just putting it out there. This is un-betaed so please excuse my overuse of em dashes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David was as animated as Patrick had ever seen. Hands flying as he walked around the house, pointing things out. The house that he had mysteriously summoned Patrick to less than an hour ago—it was cute but confusing.

“There is original hardwood that I think will be gorgeous when redone. And, look, tons of room for a big table. We could do holidays here—even if I am already imagining the horror of subjecting my family on yours.” David was as animated as Patrick had ever seen. Hands flying as he walked around the house, pointing things out. The house that he had mysteriously summoned Patrick to less than an hour ago. It was cute but confusing.

“Wait, I thought you were going to look at flowers?” 

David had been sourcing the perfect blue flower for the boutonnieres for the wedding for days. Nothing had been exactly what he wanted and a tip from a vendor sent him on a search for a specific farm outside of Elmdale.

“I was, but I got turned around on the way and ended up in front of the for-sale sign and I just had a peek in the window. Then the neighbor came by and said it was open. Did I mention the fireplace in the bedroom? You’ll die, come on.”

Patrick glanced around the bungalow-style house as David pulled him towards the back of the house. The outside had looked sturdy. Inside, there was all original molding, open space, and potential, but there was definitely work to be done—lots of work. That didn’t seem to be deterring David. Patrick needed to figure out what they were doing here. 

“Look, see the backyard? You said you’ve been wanting a yard when we talked about getting a bigger place.”

“David,” Patrick sighed, not wanting to crush his enthusiasm. “I hate to say this but it’s going to take some money to make this house anything you’d want it to be or anything you'd actually live in. And with paying for the wedding…I’m not sure we can do both.”

“I know.” David looked serious as he gazed out the window towards the yard. “I do know that. Just…what if we did this instead?” 

“Instead of getting married?”

Rolling his eyes, David replied, “Instead of a big party—a wedding. We can get married anywhere.” 

Patrick wasn’t quite buying it. 

“You. David Rose. You can get married anywhere? You have a wedding mood board! And you’ve been planning and scouring the county for the perfect flowers and the best cake and making Stevie try on like a thousand dresses.” 

“I know, I know I have. It’s just…” David hesitated, looking up and searching for words as he tended to do when trying to open up and share something scary about himself. Patrick waited. 

“It’s a party. I’ve been to so many parties. I’ve thrown so many parties. Parties where I just wanted so much to belong but didn't. And I thought I needed that…wanted that still, but the more I plan…

It's what I wanted before—a big party to somehow show I’d made it into the circle of belonging. But now…now, Patrick with you, I’ve already made it. I know where I belong”

“David…”

“I want the marriage, Patrick. I want the day after the party…and all the days after that. Waking up to you every morning—your stupid smushed up on one side morning hair—late night TV, Sunday brunch, couch sex, and god help me, even stupid fights in the middle of Bed, Bath and fucking Beyond. I want a life, not a party.”

Patrick took a deep breath, overwhelmed with love for this man standing in front of him. “And the house?”

“Well, where else are we going to put the couch? We do NOT fit on the loveseat you currently have and you know it. The scar on your elbow proves that.” 

Patrick laughed, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He was starting to warm up to the idea. 

“A home, Patrick. After my home was taken from me. After never even feeling at home for so many years, this stupid town, you, the store, us. It’s all become my home. This house just makes it official.” 

Patrick looked around again, thinking. He grabbed David’s hand and led him out of the house towards the backyard. Looking beyond the tall grass, he realized you’d be able to see the sunset across the fields out here in the summer. They could spend lazy weekend afternoons with wine in a hammock between those two trees. Maybe have a porch swing out front. He'd wake David up early in their bed in their own house, him grumbling about being up before it was civilized. Patrick could see it so clearly. 

“You know, David. This is a pretty big backyard. I bet if we asked the guys from the baseball team to help and had beer and pizza…we could make it nice for a backyard party—even say, a wedding.” 

David’s eyes lit up as he ran his hands over his mouth, trying and failing to hide his growing smile.

“We even have all those fairy lights from Christmas. String them up between the trees. Have cake and drinks…”

Patrick was cut off as David wrapped his arms around his shoulders, leaning in—nose to nose.

“Oh my god, can you just imagine?” David said like he couldn’t imagine anything better. 

Patrick looked at David’s face, so well-known to him now after two years. And he thought of all the years to come. The ways he would know this face as it matured and changed. How he’d learn all the ways in which the light in this yard, this house, this life would change and play over this most beloved face.

“I can. Let’s have a marriage.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One house, one marriage, and one year later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who read this little ball of fluff and commented and liked and shared. I'm beyond thrilled! 
> 
> Here is a little additional shot of sweetness. It stemmed from a Tumblr post I made about how I'd like the show to end on a shot of a messy, chaotic photo of their whole family in direct contrast to the massive painting from the first episode.
> 
> This is very un-betaed.

The yard was overrun with people. Somehow, their one-year anniversary barbeque was an even bigger event in Schitt's Creek than their wedding. David watched from the window as Marcy laughed with Brenda near the dessert table while Dad attempted to regal the baseball guys with Hebrew school baseball stories near the new firepit. Joslyn and Roland were swinging in the hammock…ew…David made a note to disinfect that later.

All around their yard he saw the life they had built—pieced together from two lives that hadn’t quite fit…that hadn't been quite right as two separate entities…but that had fallen into beautiful, messy completion when they met. 

“Whatcha doing? Alexis thinks you’re in here stealing bites of cake without me.”

David rolled his eyes at his husband—his cute, sweaty husband in that dumb Café Tropical hat and a ratty t-shirt. He’d been manning the grill the last David had seen of him. Poking at hot dogs and drinking a beer with Ted.

“I came to grab more wine. Then, I got sidetracked. I was just looking at…” trailing off, he shrugged and waved a hand towards the window, not sure how to explain the happiness and pensiveness and absolute contentment that jumbled around inside him right now. “At everything.”

Patrick wrapped his arms around him from behind, hooking his chin over David’s shoulder and looking out into the happy chaos with him.

“Is this what you pictured?” Patrick asked quietly. David knew he was asking about what he had dreamed up that day he’d pulled Patrick excitedly by the hand through the then empty house that seemed so full of promise.

David looked out at the party again—full of people who loved them and came together time and again to support them and celebrate them. Then he glanced at the room they stood in, warm and inviting and so full of their life—from the paint colors on the wall that they fought over to Patrick’s guitar in the corner to the black and white photo that sat on the mantle. The photo was from their wedding—their one big splurge on that simple day was a good photographer. Their entire family attempted to pose together, but of course, nothing went to plan. No one was looking at the camera except for his parents and Clint. Stevie was rolling her eyes at Ted—no doubt mid-pun. Alexis was giggling. And, Marcy looked on fondly as Patrick smacked a big, happy kiss to David’s cheek. David still sometimes couldn’t reconcile the fact that the man with the wide grin and so happy his eyes squinted shut tight expression was himself. He looked ridiculous and joyful and so in love—and it made his stomach summersault each time he saw it.

There were more polished photos of the wedding but David loved this one—cherished it. He loved how strikingly different it was from the sad, cold painting that had once loomed over him in his parents’ house a lifetime ago.

Turning his head towards Patrick, he pressed a kiss to his husband's temple. “So, so much better.”

Patrick grinned, returning with a kiss to his cheek before slapping him on the ass and grabbing his hand to pull him through the house—their house—and out into their lives.

“Then we better get back to it. I hear there's cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [HolmesApothecary](https://holmesapothecary.tumblr.com/).


End file.
